FNAF: Elementary School!
by Yui Rio Asano
Summary: Foxy is a new kid at elementary school, he will find friends, enemies and mysterious things. But then, he found a fox plushy in his suitcase that can talk. Can Foxy survive the obstacles that are in elementary school? Slight FoxyxChica or FreddyxChica and ManglexGolden Freddy. Rated t because of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, how many Fnaf stories am I gonna make? COME ON Cell, think! Anyways this is base on the elementary school, about Fnaf, Bonnie is a Boy, Foxy has no pirate accent coz I SUCK., no Oc's, We have annoying and mean Freddy Fazbear back! All are human. And that's all I know. Oh yeah, SORRY if this sucks!**

 **Freddy: OMG, CAN** **U** **STOP MAKING FNAF PLZ!**

 **Why Fazbear, can't I?**

 **Freddy: Am I the main character for this one?!**

 **One of the main, not really. Well you are a BULLY after all.**

 **Freddy: WTF?!**

 **Alright, ANYWAYS HOPE YA LIKE IT! NOW ON WITH DA CHAPTER!**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~··~·~··~·~·~·**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _It was a cool morning for Foxy and his Family. Foxy just moved house yesterday, he and his Family arrived at their new home late last night, so now he has to go to a new elementary school._

 **(Foxy's Pov)**

 _I felt warm in this cool weather. I was sleeping on my bed with my blue blanket covering my feet, I was dreaming and sleeping soundly. I felt like I wanna just stay in bed all day, but then, got interrupted by my older sister, Vixey. "FOXY! WAKE UP! MOM IS MAKING BREAKFAST! AND I AM NOT GONNA BE LATE FOR MIDDLE SCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

 _I groaned at her as I got up from my comfy bed, I headed to my the bathroom. Argh, being the youngest is hard, if I was oldest, I would be the one bossing the younger ones but at last, I am not so this sucks. I got to my closet and wore my blue t-shirt, red jacket and some Brown pants. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my red hair. I then got downstairs and saw my mom preparing my lunch. I also saw my elder sister Vixey looking a mess._

 _"Wow, what happened to you, bad hair day?" I smirked at Vixey. She growled at replied "None of your business, just someone took my shampoo last night!" I immediately stopped laughing and began to panic! "Um Vixey, about your shampoo, I was the one who hid it before we arrived." I squirmed as I was panicking horribly bad. 'oh my fuck I am so dead' Vixey looked at me in pure anger as if she was about to strangle me._

 _"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FREDBEAR DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She yelled at me making me jump back. I gulped as I stepped away from the table and Began running for my life. My mother spotted Vixey chasing me and stopped us. I sighed in relief as I sat next to my mom, just to be safe. After breakfast, my mom dropped me off at my new elementary school. I gulped as I walked in my new school. I found a couple of kids looking at me weirdly as I kept on walking to the registration counter._

 _But on my way to the registration counter, I bumped into a Boy with Brown hair. He growled as he got up. Behind him was two girls who came running to him. "Freddy, are you alright?" The girl with dark purple hair asked. The boy apparently named Freddy got up still growling and turned to me. "Ugh, watch where your going! You must be new here!" He told me. I squirmed and nodded slightly. Freddy chuckled as he turned to leave but then turned around to me again, "Heh, you will never survive long in this school, AT ALL!" He yelled at me. He and the two girls turned around and left me there._

 _I got up and saw a couple of kids whispering to each other, I ignored them as I continued walking to the registration counter. But I got lost, fuck! Then I saw a boy with purple hair walking towards me. I just wanna run but it was to late, the purple haired boy caught up with me, "Sup, I'm Bonnie you must be a new student, are ya lost?" Bonnie asked. I quietly replied,_

 _"I a-am Foxy, I am new and I am lost actually." I Told him. He smirked as he grabbed my hand, "nah, don't worry about it, I'll help ya find the counter, hope you and me could be friends." He asked. I just nodded and walked with him. After a couple of minutes, We found the regeneration counter, I thanked Bonnie and went in._

 _After I got my schedule, I found Bonnie talking to another girl. Then I saw the girl pointing at me for a reason, I then arrived at the two. "Oh, Sup Foxy, this is my best friend Chica! Chica, this is Foxy!" Bonnie introduced. Chica then smiled at me which made me blush._

 _"Oh, Hi, I heard you got a run in with Freddy. Yeah I can't really hang around with you in public now." Chica said. I was confused, million questions running true my brain. So I just asked her a simple why, she just sighed. "Well you see, since you were the kid that had a run in with Freddy just now, I can't hang around you in public, the whole school is talking about it!"_

 _I widened my eyes as I heard the whole school was talking about it. Fuck! "Who even is this Freddy?" I asked, Chica sighed while Bonnie panicked like a Girl. "What! Freddy is the most popular boy in this elementary school! And the two girls, are Cerry and Lara, Freddy's two guards or minions! WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU JUST NOW!" Bonnie screamed in my ear._

 _I feel like my ears could burst after hearing Bonnie scream like that. "He told me I won't survive this school." I Told them. Bonnie then began screaming again as Chica facepalmed. Bonnie then turned to me and said "Well, if he said that, that means you are his target." My eyes were as wide as plates, I panicked a bit and gulped._

 _"What does...that...mean?" I said._

 _Bonnie then came to me and whispered in my ear, "He hates you and you will be his target. He will try anything to get you out of this school."_

 _My heart was beating as loud as Fuck! What am I gonna do?! Bonnie then turned to Chica and back to me, "And Chica here is Freddy's girlfriend!" Bonnie yelled glaring at Chica. I also looked at Chica and my heart broke. I thought Chica was single but it turned out she's not. After a few minutes, the bell rang. I turned to Bonnie and asked what class he had, turned out we both have the same class!_

 _Me and Bonnie said bye to Chica and went to our first class, maths. Dammit! We then arrived at our class and sat down next to each other. But then we saw a boy who looked like Freddy but had Golden hair came in the room and sat behind me and Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie, he looks just like Freddy." I Told him. He turned around and sighed, "That is Freddy's younger twin brother. He isn't really that popular as Freddy. Oh and please don't talk to him, he gives me the creeps. Bonnie explained._

 _I nodded and sat down back in my seat. Then the teacher came in. "Good morning class, before we begin today's lesson I wanna introduce a new student. Foxy, if you please stand up." My heart was beating when I saw Freddy sitting in the front next to a weird kid with black hair, I did not hesitate, do I just stand up._

 _"Um, my name is Foxy, I moved from my old school Fazbear's elementary school to here. And I am happy to be here." I Told the class. Many were whispering to each other and what I found was Freddy scoffing._

 _"Right then Foxy, my name is Mr Schmidt and we are happy to have you here." Mr Schmidt explained. I nodded and sat back down. After an hour, the bell rang MEANING that it was time for lunch. I sat with Bonnie as Chica came to our table._

 _"Hey guys! Sorry can't chat long, I have to go sit with Freddy." Chica explained to us. We both nodded and chat for a little while. After five more hours school was finally finished. I waited in the front of the main entrance._

 _Bonnie and Chica had already left and it was only me. I sighed as I pulled out my diary from my bag. I began to write 'Dear diary, today's first day of school was good I guess, I made a friend named Bonnie, and I kinda have a crush on Chica.' I sighed again. But then out of nowhere, Freddy approached me._

 _"Oh look, little pirate is writing in a diary." Freddy smirked as he snatched my diary from my hand. "Dear Diary, Today's First Day Of School Was Good I Guess, I Made A Friend Named Bonnie, And I Kinda Have A Crush On Chica! Aww!"_

 _He then threw my diary on the floor and laughed. He then pushed me to the ground and said one more thing, "listen newbie! Let me just say the if you dare steal my girlfriend or get in my way, you won't be in this world for long! So fuck off newbie! Got it, Good!" He pushed me again, then laughed and walked away. I tried my best not to cry but then I saw other kids giggling behind me._

 _I wiped my eyes before picking up my diary. I then quickly ran home as fast as I can not looking behind. Well this was the worst first day ever. When I ran home, I immediately closed and locked the door. My mom looked at me confused as I shrugged it off. Vixey then snickered at me while chatting on her phone, she looked like she had fun._

 _When I got to my room, Vixey was behind me. "Sup Baby Bro!" I ignored her. "I don't have time to be pushed around by you right now." I replied. She scoffed and slam my door shut. I immediately threw my backpack on the floor and began sobbing in my pillow. It's just not fair! I didn't know being the new student was hard! Well at least I did made some friends, Bonnie and Chica were the only ones who became my friends today._

 _I sighed and turned my head and saw my suitcase, inside it was one small fox plush toy. I smiled and hugged the plushy. "I'll name you, Foxy the pirate." I Told it, I knew it won't respond but I just pretend that it could. "Well I guess you are my only friend for now." I smiled at it and hugged it._

 _But after a few minutes, my mother told me that it was time for dinner. I sighed and put the plushy on my bed and headed downstairs. I got down to the dinner table and sat down next to my mom because I am still pretty mad at Vixey. Mom then asked us how was school. I gulped and decided to tell her the good part, or Freddy will kill me. Vixey answers first,_

 _"School Was Good, everyone saw how pretty I looked and crowned me the queen of middle school and I am already dating, the most popular guy in the whole school!" She bragged and stuck her thumb at me. I growled at her feeling like fainting. Then my mom turned to me, "and how was your day?" I gulped and sighed._

 _"It was good I guess, I made two friends." I smiled weakly. My mom looked very confused but Vixey just chuckled at me. "Baby Fox is obviously lying mom!" She laughed as I growled at her. "SHUT UP I'M TELLING THE TRUTH MANGLE!" I yelled back._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MANGLE AGAIN!" She yelled and growled at me._

 _"YOU CALLED ME BABY FOX!"_

 _"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM ALLOWED CALL YOU NAMES AND YOU AREN'T!_

 _"KIDS!" My mom shouted at both of us. "You know name calling is bad!"_

 _We both nodded. Then Vixey whispered in my ear, "Baby Fox." I immediately stood up crying and ran to my room. I arrived at my room once again sobbing but then I heard another voice speak. "Don't worry Foxy, you will be alright." I looked back to my bed and saw the Plushy Talking!_

 _"Who...are...you..?" I asked_

 _"Why I am your plushy" it said._

 _I then began sobbing and hugging the plushy. I don't know what to say! I am talking to a doll?! I sighed and told him, "I g-got...bullied...at...school and got picked on by my older sister." I Told it. I then continued to hug it._

 _"Don't worry Foxy, I am here and I will take care of you if you bring me to school tomorrow." The plushy said. I then nodded and sighed. What will my friends think about me bringing a plushy to school. I then hugged the plushy again and laid down on my bed. Sighing to myself._

 _'What will happen?'_

 ** _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~··~·~··~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~··~~·~·~·~·~·_**

 ** _Wow, this chapter is very long and mysterious! Hope you like it! I will think about more stories than FNAF all the time!_**

 ** _Freddy: U know what? This is actually the first story I actually like._**

 ** _Everyone else: *passes out*_**

 ** _Freddy: What? It's pretty cool!_**

 ** _W...Wow, glad u like it then._**

 ** _Freddy: automatic Follow._**

 ** _Thx I guess._**

 ** _Freddy: OH no problem_**

 ** _Foxy: I kinda luv it too!_**

 ** _THX GUYS BUT I WANNA KNOW FROM THE READERS! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ! ALSO ADD TO FAVOURITES AND FOLLOW IT! So u know what, all together now,_**

 ** _Everyone: PEACE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! The next chapter of Fnaf elementary school! We got Freddy as a fan of this story! Anyways sorry I haven't update much like the Q &A is because I need more questions so plz pm me. I also didn't update FNAF middle school much is because I hv no ideas... I don't know what to put in there...**

 **Stampy: And ours?**

 **Oh, Imma just lazy to update your story.**

 **Freddy: ENOUGH TALKING AND GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

 **(Foxy's Pov)**

Im in my bed.. scared to death. I was thinking about school. What if I get bullied again? What will Bonnie think about me if I bring my plushy? I Woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I saw the pirate Fox plushy next to me on the bed, I took it and bring it for a hug.

"Up so soon?" It said. I nodded and sighed. I got dressed and brushed my red hair. I packed my backpack and set the plushy in. I walked downstairs and saw Vixey texting on her phone. I groaned and sat down on the table getting some cereal. I washed my plate and headed out the door.

I walked past a few houses but saw a shade of purple coming out of the small house. I got a glimpse on who that was but I immediately recognized him as, Bonnie? Bonnie walked out of his house with his older brother. I then walked to him and said hi.

"OMG! FOXY YOU ARE HERE?! WHY?!" He shouted excitedly. I chuckled and replied, "I live in this neighborhood." He then got more excited and began to jump up and down. "WOW! Cool then, oh, this my older brother, Harry." Bonnie said smiling. The blue haired boy then perked up. "Hey you look like someone I know? Do you have any siblings?"

I looked at Harry confused. "Uh, my older sister Vixey." I replied. He then smirked. "She is my friend from middle school, by the way, I need to go, catch up with you guys later." Harry said. I then nodded and walked to school with Bonnie.

"So, since we live so close to each other, We maybe can go to each other's houses sometimes." Bonnie suggested. I smiled and nodded. But then, I saw the person I didn't want to see, answers to Freddy walked out of his house with an older boy and his twin brother. Then, what I did was something I regret big time.

I walked to Freddy and his brothers and said hi. Freddy glared at me and folded his arms while his older brother just said hi and ran away. Freddy then sighed and turned back to me. "Well, well, well. The little pirate boy is back. I just wanna tell you that I will be going to beat the heck out of you soon so, be prepared." Freddy said while scoffing. He then left his twin and headed to school.

The golden twin turned to me and sighed. "Sorry for my younger twin, he can be mean like all the time." He said. I just nodded my head and asked him a question. "Say, did you say he was your younger twin?"

"Yeah, what you thought he was older? He is my younger by 5 minutes twin. My name is Henry but I prefer Golden or Gold. But don't call me Goldie ok." He explained. I then glared at Bonnie and back to him nodding my head again.

The three of us walked to school together talking about things. When we arrived at school, We saw Freddy and Chica in front of the hallway kissing. I seriously can't believe it, We are only in elementary and they are already dating?! My gosh. I pulled open my bag and saw the plushy.

"Have we arrived yet?" It said. I said yes and quickly closed my backpack so the rest wouldn't see. "Uh Gold, isn't Freddy to young to date?" I ask. Bonnie facepalmed as Gold sighed. "Hey, both of you, meet me in that old abandoned pizzeria after school." Gold said nervously. Me and Bonnie exchange glances and nodded. Gold then turned around and left me and Bonnie in the dust.

I immediately felt embarrassed and glared at Bonnie. "Seriously Bonnie!, You said Freddy was older! How could you get them mixed up?!" I shouted at him. Bonnie chuckled a bit, "Hey they are twins. Of course you can't tell the difference." He said.

I rolled my eyes and got confused again. "Hey Bonnie, why did Gold told us to meet in that pizzeria?" I asked him. But, Bonnie ignored me as he was staring at some girl with black hair that looked like the weird boy in class

She had long black hair, she had Rosie cheeks that reminds me of Vixey. She had purple eye shadow and a long sleeved black and white striped dress. Bonnie just stared at her. I got annoyed and started to wave my hand in front of him trying to get him to snap out.

He finally snapped out and turned to me, "Oh hey, when did you come?" He asked. I facepalmed and dragged Bonnie to the end of the hallway. "Aren't you a bit curious on why Gold wants us to meet him at the pizzeria?!" I yelled. Bonnie just shrugged.

I was about to say something but Bonnie got nervous.

"Hello Bonnie?" I said. He was pointing at the back of me. I then got confused again.

"Bonnie?"

He then whispered, "Look behind you."

But I didn't understand.

"What is it Bonnie?" I said.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

I gulped and turned face to face with a grinning Freddy. I sighed and replied, "What do you want?" He turned to me and to Bonnie.

"You are lucky I'm nice to leave you alone bunny boy! Someone could got really hurt that you won't survive." He threatened. Bonnie nodded and started to back up. I feel like I could strangle that brown haired boy.

"HEY! DONT TALK LIKE THAT TO HIM! YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled. Freddy grabbed me by the shirt and starts yelling like a madman that could attract attention.

"BUT YOU! I DON'T THINK YOU COULD SURVIVE THIS PLACE! IF YOU DARE GET IN MY WAY OR STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU WI-" Freddy stopped as I cut him off in mid sentence.

"WHAT IF I DID?!" I yelled back at him making the whole school gasp. Freddy did his evil grin as he hold on to my shirt.

"THEN YOU WILL SUFFER TO THE PAIN OF DEATH! NO ONE IN THIS SCHOOL LIKES YOU ANYMORE! THEY HATE YOU! WE ALL HATE YOU! YOU BITCHING BRAT!" He yelled. I then started to cry. I ran to the bathroom and started to sob badly.

()()()

 **(3rd person Pov) school hall.**

Freddy was laughing at Foxy, but then, the whole crowed also began to laugh. Well, everyone except Bonnie, Chica and Gold. Gold then came to his twin and slapped him across the face, again causing everyone to gasp, including Bonnie.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HUH?! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS FREDDY! STOP BEING A BITCH!" Gold yelled at his twin. Freddy then slapped Gold back.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! YOU SAID I AM A BITCH?! YOU ARE ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Freddy yelled back.

"I AM TELLING YOU TO STOP BULLYING PEOPLE!"

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THAT PIRATE BOY ANYWAY?!"

"BECAUSE HE IS MY FRIEND! HE IS KIND AND NICE! HE IS NOT A BITCH AND A BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"FUCK YOU THEN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FREDDY?! YOU ARE MY TWIN BUT I SAY OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!

"FINE THEN! I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAYS!"

"FUCK YOU FREDDY! FUCK YOU!"

"MEH!"

Gold got so upset that he punched his brother and left the hall going in his class. Just then, Mr Schmidt walked in the hall and saw Freddy. "What is going on here?!" Mr Schmidt asked. Everyone went silent as Chica spoke up.

"Well, Freddy was picking on Bonnie and Foxy stood up to defend him. Freddy then yelled at Foxy making him cry and Foxy ran away. Then, Henry or Gold for short, yelled at Freddy. With both of them going back and forth, it ended with Gold punching Freddy."

Mr Schmidt was surprised. He told the principal about it as the principal spoke up. "ATTENTION! FREDDY, FOXY, BONNIE, CHICA AND HENRY! TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" He Said.

Chica was confused. "Uh, why do I have to go?" She asked. Mr Schmidt or Mike for short, smirked. "Its because you are Freddy's girlfriend darling." He replied. Chica folded her arms and stormed to the principles OFFICE. Bonnie was gone twenty minutes ago comforting Foxy.

()()()

 **(Foxy's Pov) 20 minutes ago, boys bathroom.**

Its not fair! Why the fuck does these things happen to me?! I hear loads of shouting outside. Then, my backpack shook. I unzipped my backpack and saw my plushy. I couldn't help but sobbed into it.

"Now, what is the matter my friend?" It said.

I hugged and sobbed. I pointed at the door and muttered "Freddy.." it shook its head. My face is very wet, I was crying to much, on my fucking second day! I wonder, what will happened if I get home like this? Mom will ask.. but I can't tell the truth if I wanna stay alive. I sighed as I continued to hug my plushy.

Just then, Bonnie burst into the bathroom and saw me hugging my plushy. I gulped and cried just waiting for him to laugh at me, but the laugh never came. "Hey Foxy, you alright? And is that a plushy?" He asked.

I nodded wiping my tears away. He smiled and pulled out a small purple bunny plushy. He smiled, "This is Bon, he is my purple bunny." He said hugging it. I smiled and replied, "This is Fox the pirate."

He laughed and shook Fox's paw. Fox stood up talked, "Why hello there, I am Fox." It said. Bonnie gasped and turned to me. "You are so lucky Foxy!" He shouted. I have to smile at that. He let me hugged his plushy and I let him hug mine. After awhile, we looked outside and saw Freddy and Gold having a brawl.

Bonnie chuckled and hugged me. But then the shouting stopped. We looked outside and saw the principal shouting which is that me, Bonnie, Freddy, Gold and Chica? Why Chica? Never mind, we put our plushy's back in our backpack and went to the principles office.

When we arrived, we saw the other three already sitting down in front of the principles desk. I sat down next to Gold and gulped. The principal has a very stern look on.

"What happened?" He asked. Then, Chica took the moment to speak up, "Basically, the usual, Freddy insulting people but this one is crazy! Foxy actually stood up for himself and defended Bonnie, then Freddy made Foxy Cry and Gold came a fought Freddy." Chica explained.

The principal or Mr Scott, nodded. He turned to Freddy with a serious look. "And why were you insulting Bonnie." He said. Freddy did nothing and shrugged in response. Scott facepalmed and turned to me. "What did he say to you?"

I turned to Freddy and sighed. "He said that he will beat the heck out of me when I stole his girlfriend." I replied. Scott was shocked. He turned back to Freddy with a serious look on his face.

"WHAT?! THIS IS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU SHOULD NOT BE DATING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouted at Freddy. Freddy hummed and shrugged again. Scott turned to Chica.

"And why were they shouting when Foxy left?" He asked. "Well, Gold came to Freddy and slapped him." She replied. Scott looked at Freddy again. "What?! Goldie called me a bitch!" Freddy shouted. Then it was Gold's turn to slam the table and yell.

"BECAUSE HE WAS BULLYING PEOPLE AGAIN!" Gold yelled.

"WELL YOU SHOULD NOT HAD CALL ME A BITCH YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Freddy yelled back.

"OH WELL OK BRAT!"

"YOU FAT ASS!"

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

Then, Scott slammed the table getting the twins attention. "ENOUGH! YOU ARE SIBLINGS AND NAME CALLING IS BAD! PLUS WHO TAUGHT YOU THOSE SWEAR WORDS!?" He shouted. Freddy took that moment to cross his arms.

"Meh, our dad taught us it." Freddy spat.

I could tell Scott was about to yell. "Freddy Fazbear! Do you want to get expelled!?" He shouted. Freddy was shocked, he slightly lowered his head and shook his head. Scott sighed. "Listen, if you get in one more fist fight and your expelled got it?" Scott calmly said.

Freddy growled and glared at me while nodding. Scott dismissed us from his office. On the way out of his office, Freddy held me back. "Listen up pirate boy! You just got lucky! But when the holidays come, you will get a serious beating. Just stay away from Chica got it!" He threatened.

I gulped and nodded. He then took off running to find his friends. I sighed while Bonnie put his paw on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about him." He said. I smiled at him. "I am lucky to have a friend like you Bonnie." I replied.

He smirked and nodded. "Hey Foxy, since we live so close, can I go to your house today?" He asked. I thought for a second and looked at the time. "Hey, what about your parents?" I replied. He shrugged.

I sighed and nodded. After talking for a few minutes we went to our forth class. We missed our first three classes due to the fact we went to Scott's office. I sat down next to Bonnie as usual and saw Gold sitting behind us.

"Hey Gold, sorry we can't go to the pizzeria are kinda are busy." I said. Gold nodded and kept on reading his comic book. Then, Mr Schmidt came in. "Hey, kids. Due to some issues we were having, I have to go to a meeting. Stay here and be quiet." He explained.

After he said that, the whole class turned to me. I felt embarrassed and lowered my head. He left the class and everyone in the whole class started whispering. Then, a Girl with dark, very dark purple hair came to me.

"Omg! You are the guy who cried like a baby when Freddy said something that didn't hurt at all!" She said. Bonnie turned to her with a scowl. "Hey! Back of Shabby!" Bonnie spat defending me. I sighed in relief when he did that.

"For the last time, don't call me Shabby! Call me Cerry! Only Freddy could call me that! Lara too! Oh and for you red head, I'll be sure Freddy kicks your ass soon." Shabby replied. She then left us and sat next to another girl with dark purple hair.

Bonnie turned to me and smirked, "ignore her." He said. I nodded.

()()()

 **(Foxy's Pov) After school.**

Me and Bonnie walked home together. It would be nice if Bonnie got to meet my mom but not Vixey for sure. On the way, we saw Freddy and Gold walking separately to their own houses. I decided to shrug it off and keep walking.

"So Bonnie, you related to anyone?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "I have my older brother, Harry but he prefers to be called blue, I don't know why, my other older brother Vincent but people call him Springtrap. He is in high school. Spring is older than Blue ok. And my elder sister who is the third youngest, or you know her as Shabby. The girl who was making fun of you just now, that was my sister. Blue and Shabby could be assholes sometimes." He replied.

I nodded as he said that. "You have any?" He said. "Vixey, she is in middle school. Let's just say, she is a fucking asshole." I replied smiling. He smiled to and pulled out his bunny plushy, I too did the same.

We arrived in front of my house. I opened the door and saw my mother, I could tell she was thrilled about having a guest. "Hello Foxy, who is this?" She asked cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at that and replied, "This is my best friend Bonnie, he stays very close so I thought about bringing him here."

Bonnie smiled and shook my mother's hand as she did the same. I took Bonnie to my room and found Vixey, sitting in my bed. "Get Out!" I yelled. She looked at me and pinched my cheek. "Oh look, baby fox is back! Who's your friend?" She retorted.

"This is Bonnie now get out of my room Mangle!" I shouted.

"Well, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME MANGLE! BABY FOX! I WAS JUST LEAVING ANYWAYS! HOPE YOU ROT!" She spat and slammed my door.

I tried my best to hold back my tears but I just burst out sobbing. Bonnie hugged me and said, "I get what you mean, Shabby or Blue does that to me." I pulled out my plushy and hugged him. I smiled at Bonnie.

After that crying and comforting moment, me and Bonnie took the time to explore the neighborhood. We looked around a bit and saw a play ground. We saw Gold sitting on the bench reading his comic.

We also saw Freddy playing with Shabby and the weird boy with black hair from my class. Meh, in school he is so neardy but out in the opened, he is half as cool as Freddy. We avoided them and went to Gold.

"Hey Gold!" We waved. He noticed us and waved back. "Hey guys, might wanna stay away from those Bitches!" He replied. We nodded and played on the swings.

After all that fun, me and Bonnie decided to head home. "Hey Bonnie, how old is Shabby?" I asked. Bonnie sighed and replied, "A few months older than me." I nodded as we approached Bonnie's house.

"Glad I got to go to your house." He said. I smiled and ran home. When I got home, I rushed to my room and took a nap while holding my plushy.

'I like this school'

* * *

 **OMG GUYS! Over 3000 words! Longest chapter ever! I loved writing this chapter, it is so cool. But I hated the way Freddy was.**

 **Freddy: Are ya kidding?! That was awesome!**

 **Glad u like it Freddy and in case I didn't know who is who,**

 **Foxy= FOXY**

 **Bonnie= Bonnie**

 **Freddy= Freddy**

 **Chica= Chica**

 **Henry= Golden Freddy**

 **Harry/Blue= Toy Bonnie**

 **Shabby/Cerry= Shadow Bonnie**

 **Vixey= Mangle**

 **Vincent (not PG)= Springtrap**

 **Ok so these are the important characters so far..**

 **Freddy: THIS STORY IS AWESOME! BUT I LIKE THE SHORTS BETTER! UPDATE MORE!**

 **Fine.**

 **Stampy: What about our story.**

 **Next time...**

 **Bonnie: Yay! U finally made a chapter that is over 3000 words, congrats!**

 **Thx Bonnie, plz add to favorites, follow and review this story! Plz! Tell me if it is good or bad! I don't know if I will continue the middle school story but nevermind. Oh yeah, Bonnie also got a plushy so Foxy nothing to worry about.**

 **Anyways,**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been awhile since I update this since like forever! So I forgot to say is that I'll be discontinuing my Fnaf middle school series. Unless you guys wanna adopt it? Do you want to? Or not? Pm me. Anyways, I'm gonna continue this from Freddy's Pov.**

 **Freddy: Wow.. First time..**

 **Foxy: FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! MARI FINALLY STOPPED BEING A DRAMA QUEEN!**

 **Me & Freddy: SHUT UP!**

 **Me: Oh, wow..**

 **Freddy: Uh.. YOU SAW NOTHING!**

 **Me: Yeah I hate Fazfuck.**

 **Freddy: Dumb Marisue!**

 **Me: FUCK UP!**

 **Foxy: Um, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Me: FUCK YOU FREDDY!**

 **Freddy: NO FUCK YOU!**

 **Foxy: *sighs***

* * *

(Freddy's Pov)

Shit! I woke up from my bed finding my bear plushy. I looked around my big room and saw my fucking x twin brother sleeping on his side of the room. I groaned and looked at my bear plushy. I smiled at it.

"You know Fred, I have more things to do like get that ass shitting pirate boy!" I exclaimed. The bear smiled as I hugged it slightly. It then pointed at my right arm. I sighed and lifted my long sleeve revealing my cuts.

I groweld a bit ass I glared out of my room. "Fuck that Frederick." I growled under my breath. Fred shook his head as he turn back to me.

I looked at the time and groan. "Best be going to hell then." I muttered as I got dressed in my favourite red shirt, skinny jeans and my absolutely favourite black jacket.

"What are you gonna do about Frederick?" My plushy asked. I glared at my damn door and sighed. "I don't know but I have a pirate bitch to take care of!" I yelled.

My plushy shook his head as I stuffed him in my wheel bag. I took one last look at my sleeping brother and growled. "The bitch has brainwashed my twin." I mumbled as I walked out the door.

As I walked pass my brothers room, I glowered a bit. My brother burts out of the door and looked at me. I glared at him as he glared back. "WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE?! GET ME MY GOD DAMN BREAKFAST YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled.

"You have no life, do you jerk?" I mumbled. He got mad as he went back to his room and came back out with the belt. I gulped as I faced it again. I wanna make a run for it but it was to late. He lifted my sleeve and whacked it on me.

My hand was bleeding, again! Fuck him! "So are you gonna get my damn breakfast, or not?" He yelled. All I could say is "FINE YOU BITCH!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen with tears a bit. I hate that god damn mother fucker.

When I got in the kitchen, I saw Shaffy eathing a slice of cake. I couldn't help but groan in disgust. Wait, you know what? I don't have to listen Frederick! I'm not gonna get his fucking breakfast. A few seconds later, Goldie came down.

I growled at him as he glared at me. He sighed as he said something. "Look, Freddy. I'm sorry. But I just don't want you to bully people." He explained. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. I then ran out of the door and saw my best friend Shabby waiting outside my house.

I grinned as we walked to school together.

 **(Foxy's Pov) -I'll continue the story from here.**

I woke up once again looking at my plushy. I smiled and hugged it as it chuckled a bit. "Why, good morning Foxy." It said. I said good morning back as I put it in my back pack. I got my black pirate shirt, brown shorts and my blue jacket.

I walked downstairs and saw the same old Vixey texting on her phone. I rolled my eyes as I walked out the door completely missing breakfast. I walked pass a few houses as I arrived to a purple houses. I knew it was Bonnie's.

I rang his doorbell and a messy boy with gold to green hair opened it rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?" He muttered.

"Bonnie."

He looked at me confused but shrugged it off. "Bonbon! Someone wants you!" He yelled. Few seconds later, an angry Bonnie came down smacking the other male. "Spring! I told you not to call me Bonbon!" He yelled.

"And I told you not to call me Spring!" He retorted back. Bonnie rolled his eyes as he got his backpack and headed out the door only to see me. I smiled and waved as he waved back.

"How are ya today?" He asked. I could only reply a good. We talked and chated until we past a huge house. Very huge one. Gold then walked out the door.

Both of us waved as he waved back. The three of us then walked to school together only to find Freddy kissing Chica. I sighed as I looked at Chica. We she could be mine one day. We also saw that girl with black hair again.

Bonnie immediately fainted on Golds arms. We rolled are eyes as me and Gold who is dragging a fainting Bonnie walked down the hall as usual. Gold looked at the time and groaned. "Gotta go to math class, seeya!" He exclaimed as he dashed away.

I sighed as Bonnie jolted awake. "Finally." I exclaimed. Freddy then walked pass us as he pinned me to the ground.

"What's up Pirate Bitch, miss me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes with that remark. "Oh, defiantly." I replied sarcastically. He growled as he pushed me again. "Ugh, I really don't want you to leave, I just want you dead." He said calmly as the crowed gathered around us.

"Why are you acting this way?" I said as tears formed in my eyes.

He looked at me with a are you dumb look. "Simple, you are getting on my nerves. Oh, and everyone in this school besides bunny boy and goldilocks hates you." He smiled and smirked.

Chica then got up and yelled as well. "I don't!"

"Huh, babe?" Freddy asked confused.

Chica narrowed his eyes at Freddy. "I dont hate him! He has treated me way nicer than you! All you wanna do is have a freaking sex with me and I'm sick of it! You have bullied people long enough! So here's something I wanna tell you a long time, we are breaking up!" She shouted.

Freddy glared at the three of them. "Fine! I'll find a new gf! I hope you three die in hell!" He yelled as he, Shabby and Shaffy turned away from us.

I turned back to Chica. "Thanks, you know.." I said embarrassed. She chuckled as she wiped my tears off. "I won't let that Freddy hurt you again." She replied.

Bonnie then interrupted our moment. "Um, isn't the guy suppose to be comforting the girl?" He asked chuckling. Me and Chica rolled our eyes and laughed it off.

Chica smiled and waved to us as she walked to her next class. As that very moment happened, Goldie came looking shocked.

"Did you hear that Freddy broke up with Chica!" He exclaimed. I sighed as I replied, "Yep, now Freddy hates my guts even more and totally wants me dead."

He facepalmed as I chuckle a little. We then walked into class and saw Freddy and Shabby. We tried our best to ignore them but they just can't stop bothering us.

Freddy walked over to my table and started pulling my hair. "Let go!" I cried as he gripped it even tighter.

"That hurts huh? Doesn't it? I just lost my girlfriend! Few of my friends and my twin! You took everything from me! I repeat, EVERYTHING!" He yelled as he slammed me down with the table following.

Mr Fitzgerald entered our class and saw our huge fight. "ENOUGH!" He yelled as Freddy stopped hitting me.

I then couldn't take it anymore as i ran out of class only bumping into Chica. She noticed my sore and bloody face and sighed. "Freddy?" She asked as I nodded.

"Ignore that jerk!" She said as we walked into the cafeteria since the bell rang three minutes ago. We sat in one table as Bonnie and Goldie joined us. We ate lunch as me, Bonnie and Gold decided to meet up later at the park. Chica couldn't join us since she had baking class.

After a few hours school finally ended. Me and Bonnie walked back home together. But on the way, we saw a terrified Freddy sitting on the sidewalk. Me and Bonnie decided to be good boys as we approached him.

"Um Freddy? You okay?" I asked. He stood up and glared at me. He pushed me down and replied "Oh I am fine, you guys probably won't even care how I feel so SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared.

Me and Bonnie gulped and nodded as we walked away. I couldn't get his problem. We arrived in front of Bonnie's house. We waved to each other as he walked inside. I walked passed a few more houses as I eventually arrived at my house.

I walked in and saw Vixey and FREDDY'S BROTHER?

They were in the living room kissing. I tip toed passed them but Vixey caught me. "There's the psychopathic bitch!" She yelled. I ignored her as I walked to me room pulling out my plushy. I decided to bring my plushy to the park later.

"Hello Foxy? Why how are you?" He asked? I grinned at him.

"Good, I'm gonna take you to the park! Would you like that?" I asked and hugged it. It nodded.

I walked downstairs to find Vixey and Freddy's brother drinking... WINE? I shrugged it off as I opened my door and left.

I then arrived at the park and saw Bonnie hugging his plushy nervously. Next to him was a golden bear plushy. I walked up to Bonnie and asked him what's wrong? He pointed at the side. I turned my head and saw Gold and Freddy having a fist fight.

I deciding to be a big hero which will never happen, came in like a big idiot and tried to save Gold. "HEY!" I yelled.

They both looked at me. Gold smiled as Freddy glared.

"EXCUSE ME?! WE ARE IN A FIGHT HERE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOOK SUPER BEATEN!" Freddy yelled.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN FIGHT?! ALL YOU DO IS BULLY PEOPLE AND I'M GONNA END THIS! SO I AM GONNA FIGHT!"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG PIRATE BITCH! IF YOU REALLY WANNA FIGHT, I'LL BE REALLY HAPPY! I'LL BEAT YOU UP TILL YOU DIE!"

We then charged at each other. Just to let you know, I suck at fighting. I'm gonna lose this. He punched me hard. He kicked me in the face hard. Blood dripping everywhere. I was crying like crazy. But the fight broke when Gold stopped us.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. Freddy rolled his eyes as he walked away. Bonnie helped pulled me up as he walked me to my house. I smiled as ii hugged him. He was surprise but hugged back anyways. He then left.

I walked into my house anf saw Vixey. She looked at me in shock as she slapped me across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COULD'VE DIED YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND ROT!" She yelled. I cried a bit as I slammed my room door shut.

'I hate her! I hate Freddy! I hate this town!'

I cried a little more before I hugged my plushy and collapse on the bed. I then closed my eyes slowly. He then fell asleep completely missing dinner.

'I hate my life'

* * *

 **Poor Foxy. Yeah um you wanna know something? I ship Bonnie and Foxy! Lol! Fonnie! I originally ship Foxica.. And Fronnie but hey? Things need to change doesn't it? Next chapter is a chapter fully for Foxy and Bonnie!**

 **Freddy: Damn, I'm so badass!**

 **Foxy: And a damn Jerk!**

 **Me: Shut up you two!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! What do you think Freddy's next move is? How will Foxy feel? Is Bonnie feeling a connection? Who is this Frederick guy? Why am I asking you questions I already know? Well find out on FNAF ELEMANTARY SCHOOL! COME ON SAY IT WITH ME!**

 **Me, Freddy & Foxy: PEACE!**

 **-MTC**


End file.
